Two Poles
by Frau Welt
Summary: They love each other...but will their love ever succedd? R


A/N: Okay, I am finally here to rock the crowd with another oneshot! Please R&R! vital!

Two Poles

Draco' POV

I sat, flanked by my cronies in the Great Hall. I was moodily stabbing my potato. Occasionally, I would lift my fork up to my mouth and eat whatever its contents were, not taking in anything I was eating. Pansy was beside me, crooning over the little amounts of food I was eating. I could hear her simpering voice and feel her pug-like face drawing nearer and nearer as she breathed as huskily as she could into my ear. I swatted her hand away and moved away as her puckered lips came near my cheek.

Instead, I stole a glance at the brunette sitting just a few meters away at the Gryffindor table. She was chatting merrily with her friends barely aware of her surroundings. I watched as she subconsciously tossed her hair back, as she wrinkled her nose when Ron told her something, then started laughing. I watched as she meddled with her food, not eating anything as she wove herself deeper and deeper into the conversation. I watched as she stared at Harry, amazed as he shoved food into his mouth as if he had not eaten in days. I watched as she licked her lips and placed her cutlery neatly on her plate. I watched as she slowly dabbed her mouth clean and bent underneath to get herself a book to read. I watched as she sat, immersed in the book. All of a sudden, a suspicious look crossed her face and she looked my way. I quickly looked away and resumed eating occasionally casting stealthy glances in her direction.

Hermione's POV

I looked up and I saw him staring at me and immediately, I could feel my knees go weak. Luckily, I was sitting down or I would have ended sprawled across the ground. I don't know what it is about him that captivates me that makes me inhale sharply the moment I see him just a few yards away.

My mood changed within a few moments. I had been so carefree. Chatting away and being myself, but when I noticed him looking, I became more conscious of myself. I pulled nervously at the hem of my skirt, biting my lip. I propped up my book further so that he wouldn't see the blush creeping up my cheeks.

I stared at my book, but in reality, I was not taking in anything of it. Instead, I was busy checking every few seconds to see if he was looking at me. And there he was, still looking at me. He averted his glance everytime I looked, but I had already caught him staring at me.

A smile played across my lips. I could see the battle behind his silver orbs. He wanted me badly, but he was afraid to propose. I watched as he looked at me his eyes speaking volumes of his love for me. I wished he would just come soon. I couldn't wait for the moment he would bend down on his knees, hand me a rose and say, "I love you, Hermione…"

I yearn for him as badly as he yearns for me, but of course, I would never admit that myself. However, one thing is for sure, I will wait for him till I die if I had to. I watch him.

Draco and Hermione POV

But will we ever get together? Maybe we will end up waiting till we die…We are after all two different pole on the face of this Earth. One, the handsome Slytherin prince, ex-death eater and everyone's hunk. The other, a studious, book-loving, nerdy beaver.

As we stared at each other, we both felt it- as if we were being drawn away, our souls walking towards each other as the entire hall stared ahead oblivious of us. Draco neared Hermione and held out his hand. Hermione laid hers on his and he lowered his lips to her hands and lightly kissed it.

He bent down on his knees and extended his arm, a rose lay in it. "I love you, Hermione…" he whispered.

Hermione smiled and elegantly took it out of his hands. "I love you too…" she said.

Draco stood up in his full height. He stooped down and their tender lips caressed each other as they kissed. There was no tongue, it was just a slow, sweet kiss…slowly proclaiming their love for each other.

Slowly they drew away from each other and reached their own seats. Life resumed and they were back to the arch enemies the supposedly were. After all, they were two opposite poles…


End file.
